


Ice Cream Boy- Kim Hyojong

by Whippedtaeyong



Category: Pentagon - Fandom, Universe - Fandom, e’dawn, kim hyojong
Genre: F/M, Jinho - Freeform, Pentagon, Wooseok - Freeform, Yanan - Freeform, Yeo One - Freeform, Yuto - Freeform, cube ent, edawn, e’dawn - Freeform, hongseok - Freeform, hui - Freeform, kim hyojong - Freeform, kino - Freeform, shinwon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whippedtaeyong/pseuds/Whippedtaeyong
Summary: In which a girl falls for the hottie at the ice cream shop





	1. Chapter 1

Remembrance 

She would never forget his hair. That was the single thing she loved most about him. It was golden blonde and soft like the dew inside of a cloud that has yet to rain. His eyes were next. They were as black as a cave at midnight, but to her, they held the entire world. He always tried to cover them up with contacts, green being his favorite. After that, his tattoos. She had always teased him about them. Her favorite one though, was the one on his neck. Recalling the first time she saw it, it almost brought tears to her eyes. “Freedom” she read. “No” he responded. “Freedawn.” And thats precisely what he was to her. He was her freedom, he was her dawn. She was hopelessly in love with this man. Kim Hyojong.


	2. Home

It was raining as though it hadn’t rained in three thousand years when she walked into the ice cream parlor that would change her life. Being the sole patron in the homely shop, she attracted quite a lot of attention from the sole waiter in the establishment. The rain, however was not the only wet thing on her face. Tears. Tears of despair and depression. Tears of neglect and pain. Those were the tears that fell from her eyes. Splattering on the red and white tile floor that connected to four white walls, were these same tears.   
“Hey”  
Looking up from the ground, her eyes met two others belonging to a short man. They were black, but they were soft, and kind. Between her sniffles, she choked out a greeting to him.   
“Greetings and salutations”  
The diminutive man found this humorous, evidenced by his slight chuckle. That laugh was melodic, sweet, and light. Considering the last words that fell upon her ears were soul crushing, to her, his laugh felt nice to hear.  
“You seem sad. Do you want me to make you some tea and we can chat?”  
“I don’t have any money”  
“It’s almost closing time anyway, you don’t need to pay”  
The oddly kind stranger gestured for her to sit at a red couch that wrapped around a white diner table. Dropping her leather messenger bag to her right and her red suede jacket to her left. The couch was relatively long, so she expected him to place her tea in front of her and then sit on the other side of her, but instead he said   
“Move your bag”  
Reluctantly picking up her bag, she moved it on top of her jacket. He took the seat she had created, and she felt the heat radiating off of his pale form.   
“My god, you’re so cold, give me your hand”   
Raising her palm off of the couch, she placed it gently in his outstretched hands. The male began wrapping his fingers around hers, and everything finally felt correct to her.   
“So start from the beginning.”


	3. Hot Tea and Lip Tint

“And...that’s how I got here” she finished with a heavy sigh, her somberness accentuated by the curvature in her spine. The only thing keeping her sane in the present moment was the styrofoam cup half filled with water flavored by only leaves and sugar. Lifting it to her mouth, she began to listen to the bittersweet utterances coming out of his mouth.   
“So let me get this straight. Your boyfriend broke up with you, so you started running haphazardly in the thunderstorm without an umbrella, and then came in here because you almost got hit with lightning?”  
“Yeah”  
Shifting her gaze upwards, she noticed his lips. They reminded her of perfectly symmetrical rose petals. Cautiously, she posed a simple one word question.   
“Tint?” Not saying a word, he got up and skipped until he got behind the counter. From there, he bent down and came back up with grace that seemed to mimic that of a dancer. He walked back to their large booth with a tube in his hand.  
“Mamonde. This is a new tube so you can have it if you’d like.” Reaching out for the small tube with slender fingers, she blushed. Following his facial features upward with her eyes, she noticed the craving for sleep that adorned his eyelids.  
“Are you like...checking me out?”  
“I well..oh..um...you see”  
“It’s okay, I get that a lot” He said, while letting a smirk set in atop his rosy lips.  
“You look...tired. You should go home and get some rest”  
“I’d rather not. It’s pretty late though, you should get home, I could walk you if you’d like.”  
“No, don’t, its cold outside. I only live a couple of blocks from here.”  
Collecting her belongings from beside her, she stood up and began walking out.  
“Wait!”  
“Yes?”  
“I never caught your name.”  
“I didn’t throw it.”  
And with that last sentence, the alluring girl walked out of the ice cream shop that will change her life.


	4. Cassiopeia and Contacts

It was a week or so after the blonde man began appearing in her dreams. He graced her unconscious presence night after night, like a systematic migration. Sometimes she saw him in the ice cream shop. Sometimes she saw him like an angel holding her hand. Thats when she saw him again. Only this time, she was fully aware he was with her. It was her third day working at the Daejeon Observatory giving tours. The astronomically correct metal dome looming above her head from twelve to five made her miss her old convenience store clerk gig. Having to introduce herself to everyone who she lead around in somewhat of a cosmic whirlwind, which she found extremely unproductive, she walked down the line. It was the same with everyone. She gave her name, and introduced herself as their tour guide. That’s how that it had worked for the two days prior. However, today was different. About three quarters of the way down the line, she met his eyes. Instead of her regular few lines, she said something different.  
“Hello! You don’t need to know my name, but I will be your tour guide for today! Enjoy your trip to the Daejeon Observatory!”  
After she finished her introduction to the familiar stranger, she crouched down to speak to a child, this time utilizing her usual couple of lines. The rest of the tour went smoothly. That is, until her phone rang at the end of it. The blonde man noticed her ringtone. The love song lyrics bore a deep hole in his heart.   
-Even though I like you, nobody knows  
Even when I see other girls, nobody’s like you  
I’m sorry for having no courage  
You can laugh at me all you want-  
This song surprisingly gave him all the courage he needed.   
“So you have a phone?”  
“Uh yeah..doesn’t everyone?”  
“Per chance, do you have a phone number to accompany such an expensive phone?”  
“Why yes I do”  
The pair exchanged numbers, but everything came to a halt when names came into play.   
“Would you mind telling me your name?”  
“Take me on a date and you’ll find out”   
“So what do I write for your contact?”  
“Whatever you want”   
The blonde haired man thought to himself, typed something into his phone, and smiled.  
-Stargirl 


	5. Dates and Directions

1 new message from ~Ice Cream Boy~Ice Cream Boy~Ice Cream Boy 


End file.
